


Total Eclipse

by ladyoneill



Series: Dark Side Of The Moon [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the moon returns, so does an Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "moon" and a part of my 'written out of order' series, "Dark Side Of The Moon" (yes, I'm completely unimaginative.) Set just post 3.12 but written prior to its airing so totally jossed, of course. I'm not sure anything will wrap up come Monday.
> 
> Peter and Stiles had prior consensual sex because Jennifer started through the cycle of sacrifices a second time so there's sort of an established relationship here.

The fight is brutal. Stiles learns quickly that humans can do as much damage as wolves. With fists and nails, he fights as well, earning bruises and scrapes and doling out the same. He may not have the training, but he can hold his own.

He's the first to see a glimmer of light return and his eyes shoot up to the dark spot in the sky where the moon is hidden. As he does so, he hears the roar of a wolf, and he stumbles against a tree in surprise.

The fight between powerless wolves and humans was so brutal, so all consuming, but one held back, calculating, and took advantage.

Stiles watches Deucalion fall in a gush of blood from a severed neck. He sees that same ichor drip from claws on a strong, familiar hand.

Ice grips him as he watches blue eyes turn red.

The eclipse slowly slides away from the full moon and Peter howls in triumph.

The next hour is chaos. Jennifer, the bitch, disappears, cackling like a stereotypical witch. Ethan surrenders, almost grateful to be out of the Alpha Pack and into Scott's. Aiden runs and no one gives chase. Kali is dead at Argent hands.

Stiles insists on an ambulance for his dad, all the while hugging him so tightly and trying not to cry. As he does, he sees Derek slowly, submissively approach his uncle followed by Cora. That's so not right.

But, there's nothing he can do about it.

The Pack splits. The Argents and Mrs. McCall are with Scott along with Ethan whose eyes have turned blue--something to research later. Derek and Cora stand with Peter. Isaac hesitates before limping to Scott's side.

Peter's eyes lock on Stiles, red, but not the scary red from the last time he was an Alpha. There's no insanity there this time, and Derek seems calm enough talking quietly to him, his Beta again.

Stiles is torn. Scott is his brother, he loves him dearly, he was in his Pack before he became an Alpha, but there's been a distance between them lately and maybe that's necessary. They're growing up, going different directions. Scott may need him in some ways but not as much as he did before.

And Stiles has other needs, other allegiances. His mind is made up before he sees Deaton walk over to Scott, his mentor becoming his Emissary.

The Hale Pack will need an Emissary and, instinctively, Stiles knows it's him. On the edge of his conscious mind the nemeton has been calling to him for weeks and a power has been growing inside him. He doesn't understand it yet, but he will learn.

As the ambulance arrives, one run by hunters so there's no issue over the two dead werewolves or the two live ones with red eyes, Stiles lets his father go and reaches out for another hand.

Lydia stands apart, knowing eyes moving back and forth between the two Packs, but she readily takes his hand, trusting him. Stiles hopes he's not making a mistake as he leads her to Peter.

The moon shines full again, lighting the faces of the wolves and humans in each Pack. Stiles doesn't look towards Scott, not wanting to see what's on his always expressive face. His eyes meet the Alpha of the Hale Pack's, not submitting, coming to him as an equal.

Peter smirks, glances over Stiles' shoulder to the ambulance, and Stiles knows his father is safely tucked away when the Alpha takes his arm and pulls him into a hard kiss.

Ignoring the shocked sounds from both Packs--and the complete lack of shock from the girl at his side--Stiles returns the kiss for a moment, then pulls back and frowns at Peter who looks worryingly smug.

"We're so going to talk about this."

"We have much to talk about," Peter replies, still smirking, way too pleased, and Stiles does not like any of this. He doesn't like that one kiss has him half-hard. He doesn't like that his body wants to belong to the Alpha wolf, to crawl into bed with him again, to feel that shocking pleasure he'd experienced when he'd begged Peter to take his virginity to protect him and found not roughness but tender ecstasy. He doesn't like the gleam in Peter's eyes that both reveals and hides way too many plans.

He doesn't like the full moon's power touching him, making him shiver, making him Peter's.

End


End file.
